E então, no Outono
by Na-san
Summary: Slash.Cain e Riff.Spoilers, alguns, até o quinto volume de God Child nada q non tenha sido lançado no Brasil .As quatro estações pode mudar uma pessoa.Indenpendentemente se for para melhor ou pior.
1. Inverno

Capítulo 1 – Inverno

**Capítulo 1 – Inverno**

Cain estava sentado na janela de seu quarto apreciando uma rua deserta de Londres, coberta por um manto branco de neve.O jovem Conde estava imerso em seus pensamento, quando de repente ouviu três batidas na porta, seguidas por uma voz grave.

-Senhor Cain, seu chá.

-Pode entrar Riff.

O criado entrou no cômodo, segurando uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá.Cain caminhou até Riff.

-Se o tempo continuar frio assim eu vou morrer.

-Ainda faltam 20 dias até a primavera...

-Infelizmente.-Disse, sentando em sua escrivaninha.

-Aqui está seu chá.Como o de costume eu trouxe o de...

-...Camomila, certo?Ótimo.O meu favorito.

O moreno segurou a xícara com a mão direita e o bebeu rapidamente.

-Quer que eu traga mais?...

-Não.Estou bem assim.Pode se retirar.

-Então, com licença...-Riff pegou a bandeja e virou seu rosto para a porta.-Até amanhã.

-Até...

Não tardou para Cain dormir e logo depois acordar com frio.Já tinha fechado as janelas e se coberto com colchas confortáveis, mas mesmo assim, estava congelando.

Era possível ouvir passos na mansão Hargreaves ás quatro da manhã.Era o Conde.Rapidamente, ele foi de seu quarto até o andar onde só havia aposentos de empregados.

-S-Senhor Cain?...-Riff estava confuso ao ver Cain se deitando ao seu lado na pequena cama.

-Durma.-O moreno puxou a coberta e segurou o braço de Riff, passando em cima de seus ombros.-Está muito frio...Calor humano esquenta bastante.

O mordomo não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Assim se passou o inverno.Todas as noites, depois que Maryweather e todos os outros empregados iam dormir, Cain ia até o quarto de Riff e eles dormiam juntos.

Nenhum dos dois sentia mais frio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fim do primeiro capítulo, com total de 4.Até...o Outono, claro.

Quando digo "dormiam juntos" é abraçado, nada demais(por enquanto).

Os capítulos são curtos como esse, mas o próximo vai ser maior.

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


	2. Primavera

Capítulo 2 – Primavera

**Capítulo 2 – Primavera**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A Primavera chegou e com ela, certo romance no ar.

-Senhor Cain, a Srta. Cristinne está no salão a sua espera.-Disse Riff entrando no quarto do jovem mestre.

-Diga a ela que eu já estou indo.

O mordomo desceu as escadas e avistou Cristinne mexendo em alguns vidros que estavam na sala.

-Eu aconselho a não mexer nisso.São venenos...Coleção particular do Senhor Cain.

-Coleção de venenos?...Que homem mais misterioso...-Disse a jovem, dando um sorriso.Ela tinha cabelo preto, olhos azuis e um lindo vestido verde claro.-Ele está vindo?...

-...Sim.Não precisa se preocupar.

Na maioria dos casos que Cain investigava havia três tipos de mulheres.As que são as assassinas, as que ele seduz e as que seduzem ele.

No caso mais recente, Lady Cristinne, herdeira dos Boder, teve a mãe assassinada pelo pai, que logo depois do crime foi encontrado morto no jardim.

Quem encontrou o cadáver foi ninguém menos que Cain.

Mesmo depois de o caso ser solucionado, Cristinne disse ao conde que se apaixonou por ele.Desde o então, a garota vai todos os dias na casa dos Hargreaves.

Riff não sabia por que, mas a presença da moça não o agradava muito.

Um dia, quando estava passando pelo salão, ele viu Cain e Cristinne se beijando.Nada demais, não?Mas ele ficou perplexo, sem ao menos saber o porquê.

Ele foi até o banheiro e molhou o rosto.Já viu Cain com outras mulheres, qual era o problema, dessa vez?...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Prometo um capítulo maior" foi oq eu disse, né?

Bem, nunca confie no sorriso de um gato.


	3. Verão

Capítulo 3 – Verão

**Capítulo 3 – Verão**

No fim da primavera, Cristinne foi presa.

_Era noite em Londres, quando a jovem Lady dos Boder entrou em ação.Naquela noite, ela assassinou sua mãe e seu pai, com uma faca._

_O plano de Cristinne era simplesmente matar sua mãe, por quem foi tão castigada, enquanto a Condessa dormia._

_Ia ser fácil matá-la, ela estava dormindo e estava sozinha no quarto, pois seu marido estava viajando, a negócios._

_Infelizmente, o Conde Boder voltou mais cedo para casa e chegou a tempo de ver sua amada esposa sendo assassinada por sua herdeira._

_Sem pensar muito, Cristinne esfaqueou o pai._

-Você tem certeza de tudo isso, Senhor Conde?-Perguntou um homem velho, com um grande nariz.

-Sim.Foi só seduzir Cristinne um pouco e insinuar algumas evidências que ela acabou confessando.

-Está bem...Muito obrigado, então.

Cain e Riff saíram da delegacia e seguiram até a mansão Hargreaves.

Riff andava olhando para Cain.Não sabe desde quando, sua admiração e amizade por seu mestre passaram a ser...Algo proibido.

Como Cain necessita dele, como Cain olha para ele e até como Cain sorri quando está com ele...Toda a vontade de protegê-lo de qualquer coisa ruim, a vontade de estar com ele para sempre...

Percebeu a verdade.Queria algo a mais com o Conde...Infelizmente.Faz precisamente uma estação que ele percebeu isso, desde seu ciúme repentino com Lady Cristinne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Riff...

-Sim, Mestre Cain?...

Os dois se encontravam no quarto de Cain, Riff amarrando o sapato de seu amado mestre, que estava sentado num sofá.

-Sobre o que ocorreu naquele dia, com o Doutor...

-Hm?

Faz alguns dias, Michaela envenenou o mordomo, com uma de suas aranhas.Depois de Jezebel injetar um remédio em Riff, este, se curou do veneno.

-O que era exatamente aquilo que ele te deu?...Pode ser algo temporário e...

Cain suspirou.Não sabia o que dizer para Riff.Estava preocupado.

-Eu vou viver, mestre.Não se preocupe.Pelo menos até destruir a Delilah, do seu lado.-Disse, dando um sorriso, como Cain adora aquele sorriso...Daria tudo para ter Riff sempre assim, feliz.Não podia perder ele, era seu "Emblema de leão".

-...Sim, tem razão...

Riff se levantou, após amarrar os cadarços de Cain.O jovem Conde olhou para ele com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Ah, eu realmente não queria ir ver Creadore agora...

-...O que quer fazer, então?...

-Sente-se ao meu lado.Quero dormir bem, pelo menos por pouco tempo...

Riff, meio confuso, sentou ao lado do mestre, que deitou em seu colo.

-E relembrar alguns momentos felizes ao seu lado, na minha infância...

Foi a última coisa que Cain disse, antes de cair no sono.Riff sabia que teria que acordá-lo em pouco tempo, senão, Creadore ia mudar de local e poderia ser difícil encontrá-lo.

Tentava reprimir aquele sentimento, o desejo de que Cain fosse uma mulher, que não fosse seu mestre...Que não tivesse se apaixonado por ele...

Encostou a cabeça no sofá e olhou para o teto.Desejava tantas coisas...Mas mesmo que não conseguisse realizar tudo, queria viver ao lado do Conde, mesmo reprimindo seus sentimentos.

"É melhor continuar desse jeito.Não faz sentido eu dizer como eu me sinto...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vamos fingir que existia essa tal Cristinne no God Child, okz? :D

Esse capítulo se passou entre o capítulo(hã?) Pequena senhorita Muffet parte 3 e Maria Ensangüentada parte 1.

Hm, 6 reviews!Obrigada a todos!Adoro vocês!


	4. Outono

Capítulo final – Outono

Percebam, queridos amigos, que eu fiz esse capítulo baseado na prévia que Kaori-sama desenhou no volume 5.Sim, aquela imagem onde Riff tá cuspindo sangue(é, eu falei que essa fic ia ser spoiler, tava no resumo).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo final – Outono**

_Londres, a cidade da névoa._

_Cain se encontrava na frente de uma mansão, era nove da noite.O jovem Conde havia sido chamado para investigar um caso estranho naquela família._

_Segundo os moradores locais, um jovem de cabelo acinzentado se tornou médico da família Gaarder e estava tratando a filha do Barão Gaarder.Algum tempo depois, a garota morreu a facadas, sem ninguém saber o que havia acontecido._

_O Barão, desde então, tem tido um comportamento estranho, parecia estar sob algum tipo de hipnose...As pessoas começaram a estranhar depois que ele demitiu todos os empregados da casa e só sobrar o médico._

_O jovem Hargreaves resolveu ver se era Jezebel e se aquela mansão era mais um dos pontos necessários para Delilah._

_Ele havia dito a Riff para não se preocupar, que seria algo rápido e deixou o mordomo esperando._

_Com todos os casos da associação misteriosa, Riff não podia ficar sossegado.Mesmo a impedido por Cain, ele pediu para Oscar proteger Mary, enquanto ele ia proteger seu mestre._

_Chegando lá, o mordomo escutou dois tiros.Pode ter sido Cain, tanto quanto poderia ter sido Jezebel.Desesperado, pensando que o pior houvesse acontecido, ele correu para dentro da mansão vazia._

--

Cain havia dado dois tiros em Jezebel, um no ombro esquerdo e outro no tronco.Quando o mordomo chegou, viu Cain bem, em pé, Jezebel no chão e um homem morto perto dos dois.Devia ser o tal Barão.

O moreno se distraiu e olhou para Riff, deixando uma brecha para Jezebel revidar.

Riff segurou Cain pelos ombros e virou o mestre, protegendo-o de uma faca arremessada pelo Doutor.

-...Mestre Cain...

O mordomo caiu no chão, suando frio.Cain se ajoelhou ao seu lado, tirando a faca de seu ombro.

-Doutor!O que você fez com o ele?...

-Eu quero te ver sofrendo, Cain.Eu quero que você perca tudo.Vamos ver o que vai acontecer se você perder o Riff...

- Eu não posso morrer sem antes...Destruir a Delilah...-O mordomo disse, fraco, olhando para o mestre.

-Riff!Fique quieto!Não se mova!...-Cain olhou para Jezebel-O que tem nessa faca?...

-Nada.Só que como tudo que é bom dura pouco...O efeito do remédio que eu dei a Riff também durou.Era só ele ter uma pequena hemorragia que o remédio ia ter efeito contrário...-Disse, sorrindo.

"Apesar de ter planejado acertar Cain, desse modo ele irá sofrer mais..."

-Eu te vejo num inferno próximo, ó maldito Cain..."The God child"...-foram as últimas palavras proferidas por aquele tolo Doutor, que não escapou de seu pai, como Cassian o aconselhou.

-Então é assim que você vai morrer?...Eu disse para você não vir aqui, Riff!...Que tipo de criado é você?!...

Cain olhava desesperado para Riff, sabendo que não tinha mais o que fazer.

-Nós dois sabíamos que tinha alguma intenção, o doutor ter-me "curado"...

Ele sabia.Mas não queria pensar nisso, não iria pensar no fato de que a única pessoa que realmente o entende, iria morrer...

-Riff?...Riff!Você sabia que eu confiei em você?Você simplesmente vai me deixar ser morto por meu pai?...Eu só...não quero que você vá...-Diminuiu o tom de voz, olhando sério.

-...Nem eu, Mestre...-"Eu gostaria de te ajudar"

-Você...Você tem idéia do que pode acontecer som a Mary e comigo?...Riff...Se você for, quem irá me proteger da Delilah, quem estará sempre me apoiando, quem irá fazer meu chá?...

"Apenas dessa vez...Eu poderia ter deixado de ser tão orgulhoso e ter dito o que eu quero..."

-Mestre Cain...-"Alexis.Vai matar Cain...Vai matar a única pessoa que eu sempre quis proteger, com a minha vida".-Me perdoe...Antes eu não tivesse sido tão pretensioso, achando que poderia te ajudar...-"Um simples lacaio como eu..."

Ele fechou os olhos pela última vez, sangue escorrendo por sua boca.

-RIFF!Abra os olhos!RIFF!...

Tão egoísta...Era Riff que estava morrendo, ele que devia estar naquele desespero, Cain só tinha que falar coisas boas para Riff, dizer que o queria sempre por perto por que...O amava, simplesmente percebera isso a pouco tempo e agora nunca mais poderia falar o que sentia a ele...

-Idiota!...Nunca percebeu nada...A culpa é sua por ter se aproximado de mim e me protegido...Como você pôde morrer e me deixar?...-Nenhuma lágrima saia de seus olhos, sabia que Riff não gostaria de vê-lo naquele estado, mas apesar disso, gritava, estava nervoso..

-Eu vou matar meu pai, Riff.Eu vou acabar com essa maldição que ele colocou em mim...Mais nenhuma pessoa preciosa irá morrer...-Ele olhava para o mordomo e viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios ensangüentados dele.Morrera sorrindo.No que estaria pensando naquela hora?...

"Eu só vou à frente, Cain.Pode me seguir depois de matar Alexis...Sim, irei vê-lo novamente, de alguma forma."

O inverno de Londres é frio e assustador, pois as folhas não existem o tempo a primavera nos alegra nos enchendo de flores.O verão nos faz perceber que o Outono está perto e que...De alguma forma, as folhas das árvores terão de o sempre.

Como o que acontece com as pessoas a volta de Cain...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Muhuahuahuahua!Grande merda essa fic, neah?(É a primeira de God Child em português no ff)

Enfim, obrigada por todas as reviews que me mandaram.Sou novata em fics de God Child(dã :P), agradeço o apoio...Até mais.


End file.
